


Homesick

by Minunlike



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Slight spoilers, platonic for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minunlike/pseuds/Minunlike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teruteru talks to Hinata about a nightmare.</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll see her again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Note: takes place early in the theoretical two years the gang spent at Hope’s Peak. Sorry if there’s any breach of canon, all I know is up to the first trial.

Hinata’s jolted awake by a loud knock on his door.  
  
With an annoyed groan, he sits up in bed and stares at the wall. No one’s ever come knocking on his door at all, let alone at this ungodly hour of the night. What the hell could they possibly want, especially with someone like him?  
  
He lies back down and just tries to ignore it, hoping that whoever it is will give up and go away. But the knocking only gets louder and more urgent, until he has no choice but to push himself out of bed and answer it just to make that sound stop.  
  
He’s theorizing about what the issue could be all the way to the door. Was there a fire? Is someone screwing around in the halls? Is this a new part of Nidai’s bizarre coaching regimens?  
  
But when he opens the door, it turns out to be none of those. Instead, he looks down and finds…  
  
“…Hanamura.”  
  
Hinata blinks. This tiny chef is the last person he would expect at his doorstep, yet here he is. The expression on his face is rather subdued… almost normal. Which isn’t normal for Hanamura at all.  
  
“Hi…Hinata-kun…”He seems to stare right through Hinata as he speaks. “C-Could you let me come in for a few minutes?”  
  
There’s no suggestive tone, no teasing implication of anything whatsoever in that request. That alone gives Hinata bad vibes… and since the walk to the door has made him very much awake, he’s not sure he’d feel right turning the guy away. So he yawns, rubs his eyes and gives a simple nod.  
  
He’s barely stopped moving his head before Hanamura is already through the door and halfway across the room.  He walks over to the bed, plops himself on the foot of it, and looks around the room.  
  
And looks.  
  
And looks.  
  
And frowns occasionally.  
  
And looks.  
  
And looks some more, without saying anything.  
  
It quickly starts to wear on Hinata’s nerves. “What’s this _about_ , Hanamura?”  
  
The boy starts at the sound of Hinata’s frustrated outburst, as if he’s snapped out of a trance... then quickly puts on a smile. “N-Nothing special, you know, just…” he stammers and laughs dismissively. “I felt like having a quiet… intelligent… _sophisticated_ conversation between two guys, that’s all! N-Nothing wrong with that, is there…?”  
  
He looks to the side and combs his hands through his hair. That statement carries a trace of the obnoxiously forward Hanamura everyone knows, but it’s not hard at all to tell that he’s forcing it.  
  
“At 3 in the morning…” Hinata drags his hand over his face and steps away from the door.”And why exactly am _I_ the one you chose to come and bother this late? I’m sure anyone else in this school would have loads more to talk about than I do, why don’t you go pester one of them?”  
  
Hanamura casts his eyes down to the floor and presses his fingers together. “…No one else would let me in…”  
  
Hinata looks at him silently. He can’t say he’s surprised considering the things Hanamura says and does around them on a regular basis, but he’s still impressed at how cold some of his classmates can be.  
  
“…Saionji-san made quite the spectacle of calling me names and slamming the door in my face. I’m sure it woke a lot of people up.”  
  
 _‘He even went to the girls…’_ Hinata ponders to himself, but he allows a small smile to creep onto his face and shakes his head in amusement. “Well, you know how she is… she may be a super-illustrious high school student, but her brain probably stopped maturing when she was in kindergarten.”  
  
A hollow chuckle, followed only by awkward silence. No mischevious look, no double entendre, no wisecrack about Saionji’s lack of “physical maturity”. There’s something seriously wrong here. And that scares Hinata a little, because Teruteru Hanamura has never been serious about anything.  
  
That uncomfortable quiet hangs over them, not a sound to keep either of them company.  
  
It’s heavy and thick… Hinata can’t stand it, so he pushes himself to break it somehow. “L-Look, she treats everyone like that… she doesn’t discriminate. Don’t take it too hard…”  
  
Hanamura ignores that statement, turning his head up to finally meet Hinata’s eyes.  
  
“Hinata-kun… do you ever miss your family?”  
  
That’s a mystifying question, and one that Hinata finds odd to hear coming out of Hanamura’s mouth. He shrugs. “Sure I do, sometimes… why, do _you_?”  
  
Hanamura immediately goes quiet and drops his gaze back to the floor, his face slowly turning red.  
  
Hinata laughs. “Come on, there’s no need to be _embarrassed_.”  And he steps closer to try and offer a friendly shoulder pat, but stops short when he gets a better look…  
  
 _…oh god, is he crying?_  
  
At that point, Hinata’s agitation is forgotten and replaced by concern. “H…Hey, what’s wrong?”  
  
Hanamura makes himself smaller, as if that were possible. He doesn’t answer for a long time, and when he does, he can barely keep his voice steady.  
  
“I… I had a dream… Our restaurant burned down… and everything was gone… there wasn’t anything left…”

 _A nightmare… at least that explains the timing of this visit,_ says a wry voice in the back of Hinata’s head. He ignores it and goes for that shoulder pat, a silent prompt to continue.

And Hanamura does. “M-Mom… she’s there all by herself… and that means that right now… a-at any moment, she could be…”

Suddenly, his eyes widen and he leaps up from the bed, grabbing Hinata hard by the shoulders, nearly bowling him over in the process.

“ _What if it was some kind of vision_?” he asks with growing panic, gripping so hard Hinata’s afraid he might break skin. “ _W-What if it actually happened, and she… a-and I_ -“

Hinata winces. “C-Calm down. Thinking like that’s not gonna help anyone…” He reaches down and grabs Hanamura’s shoulders as well.

“No!” Hanamura tries to shake him off. “I have to go home! I have to go home right now and _help her!_ ”

Hinata quickly wraps his arms around Hanamura’s entire body, to secure him there and keep him from doing anything reckless. “Right now you can help her by _calming the hell down!_ ” he nearly shouts, forgetting that they’re in a dorm full of sleeping students, and immediately slaps himself mentally for it.

Hanamura tries to break out of his hold, but slowly gives up as he realizes that his size puts him at a disadvantage, and winds up leaning limply on Hinata’s chest. And Hinata lets him, if only for lack of any other response to this situation.

“I can’t…” Hanamura’s trembling now. “I can’t lose her… she’s all I have… I have no reason to be here without her…”

Hinata tries to offer up what meager amount of consolation he can. It’s really uncomfortable for him to see anyone such a wreck, let alone a clown like Hanamura.

“Hey, the year’s almost over… you can go up and see her then. And it’ll be just like it was when you left.” That’s not something he can really guarantee, but he’ll do it anyway. “Just wait a little bit and it’ll all be fine. I promise.”

All he hears in response are a sniff and a muffled sob that twists his heart.

“Mommyyyyy…”

Hinata just shuts his eyes tightly and bears with it.

…

After a moment, Hinata gives him some distance and time to pull himself together, which he manages to do pretty quickly. Despite that, it’s doubtful that any of this will be easy for him to forget for a while…

“…You should call her in the morning.”

Hanamura blinks, then smiles and nods his head. “Y-Yeah… I’ll call her,” he says quietly, and just voicing that idea seems to put him at ease. He turns and starts making his way toward the door. “Sorry to intrude on you and all that…”

Hinata sighs wearily, disguising it as a yawn.”You’re fine, you’re fine. Just go back to bed and get some sleep.”

Hanamura nods again, and Hinata waves as the chef quickly sees himself out.

…With that, Hinata walks over and plops back down on his bed, looking forward to getting the sleep he himself so desperately needs. Trying not to dwell too much on what just happened, he closes his eyes and nods off.

He just hopes no one will be on his case about the noise when he gets up.


End file.
